A series of My Chemical Operas
by PrincePunk
Summary: If you can't figure it out from the title, then read the story. The band is awesome, and you wouldn't be looking at this if you don't like Phantom of the Opera. So yeah. T cause the band has parental warnings...
1. Cemetary Drive

**A Series of Chemical Operas**

**I'm stalking you**

**Yeppers! I'm making a whole new series of phantom of the opera songfics! They're just a series of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them. If you can't figure out the band, then that's not cool. I'll tell you at the end…**

**Cemetery Drive**

Christine was very happy with her life at the moment. She was married to Raoul, she had kept her opera career as a singer, and she was even moved up to Prima Dona! Life certainly was going good for her.

At least, until a strange disturbance happened when she visited her father's tomb…

**This night**

**Walk the dead**

**In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates**

It was _his _voice. Her former angel. The Phantom of the Opera. But he was caught long ago and hanged. It couldn't be him, yet here his voice was, as clear as day.

**In the dress your husband hates.**

She was, very well, wearing the same dress she wore during her performance during Duan Juan Triumph. It was all she had left to wear for her clothes were dirty at the moment. The maid still needed to finish the chores.

**Way down**

**Mark the grave**

**Where the searchlights find us drinking by the mausoleum door**

**And they found you on the bathroom floor**

What is he talking about? This never happened. Or is he prophesying? He could very well be torturing her at the moment. And was the door her father's mausoleum door?

**I miss you so far**

**And the collision of your kiss**

**Had made it so hard**

Now fear was creeping in. The only ones to know of her kiss with the Phantom of her, Raoul, and the Phantom himself. Raoul would _never _do this to her. What the bloody heck is going on?

**Back home**

**Off the run**

**Singing songs that make you slit your wrists**

**It isn't that much fun**

**Staring down a loaded gun**

Now she was trying to figure out the words. Maybe the gun was from the police officers there to capture him. But he stayed there, just so he could be near her…

**So I won't dying**

**Won't stop lying**

**If you want I'll keep on crying**

Then it finally hit her. He let himself get caught because he knew he could never be with her. An awful feeling of dread crept into her stomach. This was scarring her a lot.

**Did you get what you deserve**

**Is this what you always want me for**

Did she really? She betrayed her angel, found a new, handsomer, and, well, richer angel? Did she always want him for someone to talk to, not listening to a word he said? Just, leaving all her troubles on him…

**I miss you**

**I miss you so far**

**And the collision of your kiss**

**That made it so hard**

It did make it hard. It made it harder for her to forget him. Forget those lips…

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

Way down… way down… way down into her heart. She hasn't been there in a long time. Maybe her life as she thought…

**I miss you**

**I miss you so far**

**And the collision of you kiss**

He continues to use the line that made it all the harder for her. She moved not, yet her heart traveled a long, and much needed journey.

**That made it so hard**

**When will I miss you**

**When will I miss you**

**So far**

When? You will always miss her…

**And the collision of you kiss**

**That made it so hard**

**Made it so hard**

Made it so hard… made it so hard…

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

**Way down**

And his voice disappeared. Faded away with the words. Christine desperately searched for him. She called out to him. She yelled and screamed, but he did not show.

She could hear the hooves of the horses clattering on the cold cobblestone of the street near the cemetery. Newly added by the Vitcomt de Changy himself. Raoul knew Christine would visit often. He might as well make it easier for her travel.

She slowly arose. Glancing behind her once she was about to enter the carriage. The summer's sun fading into the earth, melting colors within the sky.

She entered the carriage, and waited for it to start. For a few minutes, nothing happened, but then-

**I am the angel of music**

The Phantom's voice rang throughout the carriage, only to be heard by her. Then, _he _appeared on the seat across from her. Hair the same, yet the rest changed. He had long, white robes. In his hands held the sword and the scythe for protection of the world against their sins the demons who cast them. You couldn't see his feet. You could barely see his face. His mask still there, but his face radiated with godly wonder.

"Angel…?" Christine quietly whispered. The Phantom just nodded and vanished out of no where.

"What did you say Madam?" The coach driver asked. Christine just stayed silent. Not bothering to answer the plump man's question.

All she could do was think about what just happened between her and her angel.

No, that wasn't right. Her and _the _angel…

**A/N: YEAY!!! First chapter!! How did you like it… I thought it decent. Well, R&R please!**

**Oh! And I do not own either Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own My Chemical Romance's song or their name, or them in particular…**

**BYEZEZ!!!**

** look behind u…**


	2. Helena

**A Series of My Chemical Operas**

**By: I'm stalking you**

**A/N: HEY!! Thanks for those 21 of you who read! And especially to the 1 who reviewed (say 'em at the end). Here's #2 of my operas. Which I don't really own… I don't own phantom of the opera, nor do I own my chemical romance.**

**Helena**

Raoul was really worried now. Christine came home in tears. She was carrying on about an angel. And Raoul thought that the whole Phantom ordeal was over.

Christine sat in her old room. The one before she married Raoul. She came here often when she was upset and couldn't talk to Raoul about it. Her heart took a fearful journey. She looked over memories she thought she wouldn't need to walk down again.

Christine got up, and decided to visit the place where they buried the Phantom's remains. He wasn't given a proper burial, but Christine managed to squeeze it out of her husband on where exactly The Phantom lay. Christine decided to take a rose she hid from Raoul. She didn't want to forget the kinder side of the Phantom.

It was an hour walk, but Christine didn't mind. She needed time to think. She walked briskly into the woods, through the paths between the trees until she finally reached the clearing. Normally she would be scared, but at the moment, she felt like a heavenly being was watching her. She guessed it to be the phantom.

Christine found the spot. Marked by one lonesome stone, pointing upwards towards heaven.

She fell to her knees. One, single tear streaked her beautiful face. She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't but help feel for her former angel, now made one.

**Long ago**

**Just like the hearse you die to get in again**

Now it was the angel watching over her turn to be surprised. He did not expect her to come to his grave, let alone actually sing to him.

**We are**

**So far from you**

Christine couldn't figure it out for herself, but she couldn't help but sing.

**Burning on**

**Just like the match you strike to incinerate**

**The lives of everyone you know **

Could she really live without him? He hoped not.

**And what's the worst you take**

**From every heart you break**

Breaking hearts? It was truly his, and his alone, heart that broke.

**And like the blade you stain**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

It's true he killed, that much he can understand. But is she really waiting for him?

**What's the worst thing I can say**

**Since it's better if I stay**

The phantom could barely believe this. Of course it's better if she does stay, but that doesn't make him hate it less…

**So long and goodnight**

**So long and goodnight**

No! Don't make it the end!

**Came a time**

**When every star falls**

**Brought you to tears again**

Every star falls… Ever time Christine fell down, not physically, but everything else…

**We are the very hurt you sold**

We? Who else would miss him? The good Madame Giry maybe.

**And what's the worse you take**

**From every heart you break**

**And like a blade that's stained**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

Keep holding… don't leave… stay here… with him… forever…

**What's the worst thing I can say**

You could say that you hate him…

**Since it's better if I stay**

No, there has to be a way.

**So long and goodnight**

**So long and goodnight**

No! No more goodbyes! He couldn't stand it the first time!

**Well if you carry on this way**

**Things are better if I stay**

Please don't leave him!

**So long and good night**

**So long and good night**

Not until he's done with what he was sent for…

**Can you**

**Hear me**

Yes. Yes he can.

**Are you**

**Near me**

Of course. He shall never leave your side.

**Can we pretend**

**To leave and then**

Then? Then what?

**We'll meet again**

**When both our hearts collide**

Soon, very soon. Or so he hoped.

**What's the worst thing I can say**

**Since it's better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight**

**So long and goodnight**

He'd rather hear hello and good morning or something along those lines.

**Well if you carry on this way**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and good night**

**So long and good night**

No! He couldn't be thinking like this! Not now. He's an angel now, no longer human with human emotions.

**So long and good night**

**So long and good night**

It pained him. It hurt him. It ate out his insides, but he sang those words anyway. He let them ring loud and clear. Throughout the vast forest surrounding them.

Christine, who being a dignifying lady and easily frightened, fainted. The Phantom appeared just in time to catch her. Normally, it would be a long walk there, but luckily, he was now an angel. His wings rippled at this thought. He leapt into the air with Christine in his arms, careful not to let the scythe over his shoulder hit her, or the sword tied to his waist, and flew her home. Hopefully, the Vitcomt de Changy wouldn't be there.

**Okay, number 2 done. There you go, the song is Helena. It's not my personal favorite, but I'm fine with this. Next is one of my favorite songs.**

**Till then, I'll keep following you**

**look behind you…**


End file.
